


A New Life

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cancer patient - Freeform, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Infidelity (Not between H/D), M/M, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Draco can have this, if he wants to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: Return  
> Word count: 248

Draco was still laughing when they finally lied down on the sand, exhausted from playing in the water all day. He sighed contentedly. "I wish we could stay like this forever," he turned to the young man beside him, smiling.

He didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?"

The man sat up and looked away.

Draco started to get up as well. "Harry?"

Green eyes finally turned to look at him. "Have you decided yet?"

Stage 4, they said. He's been healthy his whole life, and now they're telling him that he, at 73, has Stage 4 cancer. He was two years into treatment when he considered stopping, much to Astoria’s outrage. He wasn't getting any better, he insisted, and the treatment was making him weak.

His mind healer recommended San Junipero.

“It's not that easy,” Draco answered.

“It’s been a year.”

“I have a family, Harry.”

“I have a family too!” Harry snapped. "And I chose this. I chose you!"

“Nobody asked you to do that!”

Harry looked like he got slapped. And for a while, all Draco could hear was the sound of waves gently crashing nearby.

“You know I love you,” Draco continued. “But I can’t abandon my life, Harry.”

“You sit in your home in pain waiting to die. What kind of a life is that?”

Draco didn’t know how to respond.

“You know you can have a real life here. With me. Just let go.”

“Harry…” Draco started to say, his vision suddenly turning black.


End file.
